Caterpillar on the Leaf
by Butterfly218
Summary: Chris and his team faces a house from hell, while his younger sister was left out of the loop. Now how will Cher face the consequences of being a know-it-all? Events of Resident Evil 1. Currently being rewritten. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil! Only Cher ^_^**

**You need to read Chapter 6:First Time ****("the Butterfly") **for you to understand the significance of what Cher will be giving Chris

* * *

"Chris! Please, you don't have to go; you don't have to do this. Please –"

"Bravo team's helicopter crashed, Cher, in the middle of nowhere. What part of the situation don't you understand?"

"But if you go…."

"But what, Cher?"

To watch her purse her lips as she hesitated to answer his question again was all he could do to avoid his frustration of the cannibalistic murders and rising paperwork from overflowing. Since the reports of the cannibalistic murders appeared on the papers and her return from their parents' house, his sister has been found more frequently outside of their apartment doing God-knows-what.

Chris could practically hear the desperation in her voice as she spoke, "Look, I wasn't going to tell you this, but if it means you'll stay and be smart, then I will. The cannibalistic murders are not made from religious cults or whatever. They were made artificially by –" Her words were stopped by the puckering of her lips when she heard approaching footsteps outside.

Jill's face appeared as she opened the door. "Chris, Captain said it's time to go." A few awkward seconds passed as she solemnly glanced at Cher, who straightened herself, before Jill closed the door.

He walked by Cher impassively and took a few steps towards the door when she suddenly grabbed his sleeve. He readied himself, expecting to see her pleading eyes again, but felt his resolve soften as he pondered over what her sister's expression was showing him. Gone was the girl who begged him not to go, in her place was a woman with determined eyes. Apparently, she gave up her puppy dog eyes tactic.

"Fine, seems like I can't stop you, and I guess nothing will." As she rummaged her pockets to search for something, Chris pondered as to how much she has matured. _I've underestimated her maturity._ She quickly withdrew a small keychain with a crest from one of her pockets before giving it to him. "Here, treat it as a lucky charm and maybe it will be one." With those words, she left the room without even looking behind her.

_I should've listened to her. It would've been the best decision regarding the sake of my sanity, or the rest of the team, for that matter._


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil! ^_^**

**Read Chapter 3: Closer and Chapter 7: Dreams of "the Butterfly"**

* * *

Another dream of a rumored haunted mansion in the mountains was enough to keep Cher awake for night's duration. For the past consecutive nights, her dreams are plagued by screams and pleads that seems to be unanswered or ignored. She felt the wind's touch accompanied by the summer air as the girl raised herself from the bed.

_Please don't, this is my life's work! You can't take it away from me._

_Mother, where are you?_

_I'd shoot myself first before I could become one of _those.

Nightmares became more intense and haunting since the night she overheard Chris, Barry, and Claire's conversation. Every time she wakes up, relief replaces the fear of not waking up. She unconsciously waits for the day or chance she will see those horrible events as reality itself. Cold sweat and shivers always greeted her whenever those nightmares visited, however she never spoke of it to anyone or anywhere but in the abandoned church Unfortunately her hometown where the church is, was a long way from Raccoon City.

Cold thoughts passed her mind as the dream she just had replayed. Tonight was a different from the others, it was colder and more sinister._ A man grabbed the hem of my shirt. "Please, kill me, hurt me, anything…but this. I beg of you!" I gave the pitiful person, if he is one, no recognition other than pulling my shirt off of his prying hands. He's so much more useful as he is than to be killed. _Sparing herself of the reason as to why, which only God knows, she willed her every effort into leaving the place, thus waking herself up.

Recently, she has been searching for a reason as to why this is happening; resorting to books and internet articles. So far, all she found were full of ridiculous hocus pocus. What she was aiming for were logical reasons. She glanced at the clock only to find that it is still half past four. _No use lying around. _Deciding to record this in a notebook, the girl grabbed nearest on the shelf by the bed. It is very clear that the notebook her hand picked up hasn't been used, opened, or even touched for years. The cover is layered with thick dust and the paper has not given any signs of use except for the first quarter of it. When she opened it, out fell a rectangular piece of paper on the bed. She flipped it, and felt fate's silent sneer as her memories relived the moment she received it along with the promise of her siblings. Written below were the words:

_You can be a Carla on the outside but to us you'll always be a Cheryl Lynn Vanessa of the family. Redfields look after one another. _Translation: You can be strong but we all know there are times when you're weak, so you can count on us and we'll have each other's back._ Always._

Pictures of a happy family appeared as she browsed the notebook, allowing the dust fall on her bed. _I miss them so much._ She probably would've given anything to have her family complete again.

Everything she's written in here seems nothing more like a dream to her, too far to be reached or held onto. She was too old to have naive thoughts or hopes. She doesn't even give herself a chance to wallow in self-pity. _And now fate is telling me to avoid sparing these _nightmares_ from my only siblings._

_Yeah, right! And they'll think of me as an immature child. _Claire quickly shut the notebook, sending the dust flying across the room. _No way in hell I would. _Survival of the strongest is a strong belief of hers. Opening and refreshing the wounds she's hidden would only make her a prey, a prey that will die if it does not learn independence and fighting. _Just pretend to be strong, no one will ever know the difference__. _Before reinserting the bookmark her siblings gave her thirteen years ago, the girl pondered on their promise. Replacing the notebook and bookmark back on the shelf, a question that has been bothering her for the past consecutive years ran through her mind: _Until when can I pin my hopes on words that hasn't been proven yet? Can they even keep this promise when the time comes? _

Who would've thought that question which has been doubted for thirteen years would be answered in a matter of months.

* * *

It has been almost two years since the two siblings were able to settle down in Raccoon City, famous for being the "hometown" of a well-known pharmaceutical company, Umbrella Corporation. She wore a black watch and her butterfly necklace and descended the stairs to make some pancakes. No matter how much focus in her cooking was put, her mind seems to have a desire to wander back itself to the dreams - or rather nightmares - she sees each night, which resulted to a slightly burnt breakfast.

After cooking, eating, revisualizing, and much brooding, Cher went into the living room to light a pair of candles that has been placed in front of a photo, where two Redfields stand side by side smiling - my parents. She never had let go of the chance that was lost, the chance she was given to save them, though slim. She made herself busy in the past few weeks, with searching for information about her premonitional dreams, a pattern or some sort, _anything, _she would do anything if it means avoiding the mistake that was made two years ago. But so far, no progress has been made.

Cher knocked on the door adjacent to her room before turning the knob. The response received was something she already expected, loud snores. _Typical Chris._ With a sigh, she pushed the door and the loud snores' volume increased. Crossing the room seemed like an impossible task on her part; Chris's room resembles a deep jungle. After several minutes of stumbling and toeing some unknown items on the floor while mentally cussing Jill, Barry, Joseph, and Brad with all the accursed words known to man, she managed to cross the room without waking Chris up. Quietly opening the curtain, she allowed the sunny glares to enter the room through the window. He jerked awake and raised an arm to block the light that penetrated the room.

"What the fu-"

"I care about my punctuality unlike you who has already been known for being a lazy ass in the first week. Besides, you don't have to curse me." Cher replied calmly before turning off the now blaring alarm clock she placed on a table last night, _right on cue_. He got up lazily and ruffled her hair like a child, which he thinks she is, before leaving with a towel on his shoulder. "Why do you have to wake me up this early, anyway?"

"For the reason that a lot of people will be thanking me for this. Especially, when - as much as it is hard to believe - they begged me to do something about your tardiness due to your captain's scary rage, or from what I heard. Besides, you do not want another incident to happen."

**~Flashback~**

"Cher, can you do something about Chris being late?" Jill asked with a hopeful and desperate look.

"Everyone here would like to avoid Wesker's wrath as much as possible, which chances are slim to none, thanks to Chris," Barry sternly added.

"He's pretty scary, even when he is just slightly annoyed."

"Shut up, Brad, you're always scared." Joseph's comment was enough to force Brad back to his paperwork. "Cher, I'll pay you if I have to, just do something, anything, about him."

"Fine, 50 dollars is the price." Cher gave them a mischievous smirk before crossing my arms, she was only testing their determination, wondering if they were to see this through. She wasn't even thinking straight when she settled the price.

"DEAL!" A chorus of agreement was heard throughout the office as she took a step back, surprised by their desperation.

"What's the bet all about?" As soon as those words were heard, a swift and silent second passed before everyone swarmed back to their desks. Chris, confused, could ask the only person open to answer the said question; Cher.

"Nothing," she sweetly replied before rocking on the balls of my feet. Her mind was practically preventing herself from dying of laughter.

"Ah, late again, Redfield? No, don't answer that. I see you're sister arrived here earlier than you, unbelievable as she doesn't even work here." A tall and authorative person was stood behind Chris, intimidating everyone in the office. "As for all of you, there will be extra paperworks in the other office waiting for you since Chris will be assigned to another task for the duration of the day."

"I'll...just be going now. Oh Chris, by the way, Claire's coming later in the afternoon, um, just thought you'd know." She gave their captain, a glance before leaving the office.

At 12:15 Claire had a gun aimed at the door while Cher slowly opened it, expecting an intruder considering the slow footsteps that was heard from the outside. _Where was Chris when you needed him? I'm so gonna give him a kick in the balls for being late again._ The good news being it was only a tired and stupor-filled Chris, drenched in his own sweat. The bad news was that Cher accidentally knocked him in the wrong place with the broom in held by her hands, exacting an accidental revenge.

**~End of Flashback~**

Even to this day Chris stills suspects of it as intentional; Cher kept on denying and apologizing. It didn't sit well with her that Claire was laughing like a hyena across her.

Cher went out of Chris's room, got her bag and readied herself for the last day in the boring old school.

It didn't occur to her that this would be the day she find a lead about her nightmares - or dare say it, premonitions - through her boyfriend, Ethan Birkin.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! ^_^ Read and review


	3. Files

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil! Only Cher and Ethan ^_^**

* * *

"Hi, Cher, how's my little sister? I just called in to let you know that I'm on my way. Oh, and it's raining hard already. I left Lucky in Jessy's care as usual. I don't think we can do our surprise for Chris. Be careful on your way home."

"Hey, just arrived in our usual diner. Chris is picking me up, he's been really worried about the cannibal murders. He said they seem to getting worse." Thunder echoed in the distance. "I think I just saw a cat being blown away…in the wind… and no, I'm not exaggerating. I want you to stay where you are, which I'm guessing would be in Ethan's house, right? Don't worry I'll convince Chris to let you stay there since you keep on complaining how busy both of you are. Bye."

"Hey, Cher, everyone's here in the RPD even the Bravo team, they're waiting for the rain – or rather storm – to pass. It took A LOT to convince Chris, and even if I did succeed, you still owe me a lot. I miss you. Be careful, alright? Don't go out unless absolutely necessary. By the way, Jill and the others said, thanks and to give me this 50 dollars...you're not playing any betting games or gambling, are you?"

The voicemails sent by Claire were kept playing as Cher stared out through the living room window. A plan to surprise Chris was an idea they've been planning for weeks as a stress reliever to both Chris (paperwork) and Claire (exams). It was a disappointment to watch the clouds turn grey and even more so when Cher felt the falling raindrops on her fingers. No one didn't expect for the drizzle to grow in to a rain and eventually to a storm, but when the thunder in the distance was heard only made her feel more somber. Silently, the girl couldn't help but put the blame on the weather forecaster for predicting a light rain instead of a windy storm.

The RPD was the first place to stay that came to her mind, but decided against it. Ethan's house would be better considering the shorter distance and the fact that he walks her home daily from school. An intimidating factor ran across her mind but was quickly dismissed it; Chris can be scary, but Cher was pretty sure it's not something what her sister couldn't handle, which proved to be true.

As she arrived in his home, a little wet, she was greeted by Ethan's sweet younger sister Sherry. She was a twelve year old who loves and looks up to her brother pretty much like Cher did to Claire when her age. Cher has always been wishing for a younger sister or brother but thought that two siblings were enough to keep her busy.

"The storm's getting stronger. There might be a blackout if this continues. Though I'm more worried about the explaining I have to do, you're brother's probably thinking I kidnapped you." Ethan said as he placed a thick blanket around Cher. A smile appeared on Ethan's face before sitting down beside his girlfriend and placed a comforting kiss on her lips.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing you and I can't handle. Besides, you're practically a one-man team in dodge ball don't worry about it" Cher gave him an encouraging smile as he placed his arms around her.

"It's a different issue when you have to dodge bullets." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What makes you think he'll shoot you? No, scratch that, what makes you think he'll use a gun? For all we know, he's already carrying a rocket launcher and a bomb." She said before playfully punching him.

As Cher leaned her head against his shoulder, bothersome thoughts floated to the S.T.A.R.S. Team. Dread was always what she felt whenever asked about her brother's job. Though, the other officers were hired for their exceptional skills and outstanding performance, no doubt as it was all over the news. There was something in the team itself that she couldn't place a finger on – or maybe it's the leader himself_. Why does he wear sunglasses? Why is it that he's so distant to everyone? Why is he so secretive? Something isn't right…_

_A big and grand lobby with marble floors was in front of Cher as she felt her eyes widen and mouth slacken. _Wow, what lobby. I guess it's true this was a museum before._ She approached the receptionist whose overly-large smile made her wish for some temporary blindness to take over._

_"May I help you?"_

_"Hi, um, I'm looking for Chris Redfield, a S.T.A.R.S. Officer. Can you please tell me where his office is?" Cher handed a piece of paper with Chris' signature. _

_"You need to sign this first. Climb the West Wing Stairs, enter the Office Corridor then the first door you see on the right," she replied as a bigger smile, if possible, appeared on her face._

_"Thanks."_

_As Cher went through the door, she was greeted by unknown faces as each one were lit up as they realized who their visitor was. Though, her introduction was already done for her, she still felt a need to introduce herself._

_"Um, hi, I'm-"_

_"Cher Redfield, nice to meet you, Joseph Frost, by the way. I'm single and here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper with his left hand as she shook the other._

_"I'm sorry; I don't date guys who're full of themselves and older than me for 7 years."_

_"Well, there's always Claire."_

_Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll end up avoiding me and Claire in as far as ten feet." Cher replied with humor and pointed to an intimidating figure standing darkly behind him; Chris._

_"Oh," was all he said as his face was filled with disappointment, _Cher who assumed they must have already seen Chris's fury, wondered how and why. Which reminds me, about my initial goal as to why I came here…no wonder he's angry. Could he have already known about Ethan and I?_ Joseph slowly backed away as soon and as far as possible. _Uh oh, this will not be good.

_"Hi, Chris," Trying to start a cheerful conversation with a 5'9" brother was not easy for Cher when she was seven inches shorter. An intense and icy atmosphere could be felt in the room._

_Not long after, a long tirade of smart-ass comments and scolding was heard before Barry and Jill, what Joseph called her, stepped in and talked to us separately._

_"Look, Cher, Chris is just being an overprotective brother, try and understand him," Jill said, attempting to reason out to Cher._

_"Look, Chris, Cher is just being a teenager, trust me I'm a father of three, try and understand her," Barry said, trying to calm Chris._

_"NO!" Cher thought they were practically being hard-headed for refusing to back down, a similar trait they have that will result in an endless fight, and she herself would've laughed at the situation, if only the situation itself wasn't playing with her._

_Their match was interrupted by the captain of the team. "This is not a contest on who will back down first and I refuse the office to become a ring match of your sibling fight," Chris placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder, expecting her to snap at any moment, which wasn't really necessary, for Claire curiosity was focused entirely on who the man was. The way everyone but Chris quickly went back to their desks was enough to inform her that he was the well-known captain and founder of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team; Albert Wesker._

_Closed and distant was the first impression the man gained from her, as well as formal. A few days of observation helped her realize his potential to be a dangerous man if given the choice to be one. A man who'll do anything to get what he wants, without the victim knowing. Cher tried to voice her opinion about him to Chris, but found it hard as she discovers how much almost everyone looks up to their captain. She decided on Claire, but changed her mind again for fear that it could affect her studies. After all, Cher anticipates the moment her sister will meet the man. She knew better than to hope for any improvement, though._

_She and Jill were the only one who noticed those suspicious traits about him. The female officer doesn't want to think much about it, considering Wesker was the only person to give her a chance to work as a cop, even with a criminal record._

A loud thunder followed by the darkness that engulfed my surroundings was woke Cher up. Apparently, a blackout occurred, which rarely happens, as Ethan predicted. He quickly stood up went to the other room, fetching the matches and candles in the cupboard.

"Hey Sherry, why don't you get the emergency lights in the basement?" Ethan walked in the living room as a flashlight was turned on; in his arms were a couple of candles and a matchbox.

"I'll come with her," Cher got up before placing the blanket on the couch and approached Sherry.

"Dad told us not to touch anything in the basement." She heard Sherry say as her foot landed on the basement floor. Remembering her parents were working for Umbrella, a question ran through her mind;

_Why? _With her curiosity at its peak, Cher began to find herself searching for suspicious items than emergency lights. Unfortunately today wasn't her lucky day as she saw the basement filled with messy and unorganized things. For shorter terms, it was a discouraging mess.

_Tennis rackets, toolbox, scooter, worn rubber shoes, papers, pipes, files with Umbrella logos, skates, papers with Umbrella logos and names, files with – ? _Her name? In an Umbrella file? _Well, well, looks like I hit the jackpot! _Taking as much files and papers as she could, Cher hurriedly hid them in her jacket when all of a sudden a small casing fell out.

"What was that?" a curious voice rang.

"Oops, sorry! It was just some old toys, Sherry," Cher casually replied, snatching the casing and grabbing some toys beside where the papers were before.

"I thought Mom already gave them to the charity...," as Sherry voiced her thoughts, the other girl brought her focus in searching for the emergency lights.

After several minutes, the two girls found the damn emergency lights. Apparently they were placed behind some unstable science experiments they didn't dare touch or stand near at. As the other two went back in the living room, Cher excused herself to bathroom and brought out her sister's lighter, and studied the files found in the basement. Cher's sight didn't fail or wrong her, on top was an Umbrella logo and with it was her full name:

Cheryl Lynn Vanessa Redfield

Status: Alive

Experiment: In progress, still being observe-

_WHAT the hell? _Only one thought was concluded, _a new lead to my nightmares. I guess I won't have to search for long._

But the girl knew at that moment, amidst the hope of finding, a more disastrous and dangerous storm was fast approaching.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it! Please review! ^_^ I need to take some time off in writing because my school stuffs are REALLY piling up like Mt. Everest, so I'm really sorry.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil! Only Cher, and Jessy!**

* * *

"Look, Cher, I may be a gifted child, but you can't expect within an average person's ability, or mine, to able to take in all of this in one day." _She doesn't or doesn't want to believe me_, and if it wasn't for Cher's coincidental involvement, believing all of this would be hard and too much to ask for on her part as well. But her determination was on making this possible.

"Please, Jessy, you're my last hope. I just need some place to study this. After that, I won't ask a favor like this from you ever again. Besides, aren't you curious as to what this is all about? It's like a fiction movie only… it's real this time." The pleading girl hung to the hope that the spirit of curiosity would be kind to her.

"Well...I am curious as to where this would all lead to. But answer me this, what's so important in all of this that you would go so far as to endanger the lives of your siblings? Besides, I'm not scared; I'm only worried if this is the right thing to do."

"I _have_ to know the truth. I have to prove to them and_ myself _that this is not true and this is NOT me. And if it is, I have to know more about it. What if I could go crazy because of whatever the hell they did to me? I need to do this." Cher shoved the papers, along with her frustration and desperation, in front of Jessy. _If my words were not enough, I'd be damned if these papers aren't_, she thought. Knowing the Redfield didn't have to say more to let her best friend know how dead-set she was in doing this, she gave in with a heavy sigh. "All right, I'll contact you as soon as I can assure you of a place, or better yet a lab to do this." No other words could've made Cher's day better. But Jessy wasn't done. "I'll just warn you, once you start this; there will probably no turning back."

Cher doubted the action she took as it wasn't her usual initial response to the problems that she encounters. Not to mention unsure of what the consequences are. As she considers the problems and weighs the risks, she realizes that her life could be put to risk as she carefully thinks over the dangers of the situation she was putting herself through.

_Is this really all worth it?_

_Is this worth risking the lives of your family and friends? Not to mention you forgot to tell Ethan all of this._

"Shut up. I have the right to know." Confusion and panic started to fill her as Cher slowly began to lose trust to everyone around her; she was even told by Ethan how weird her attitude had been in the past few days.

She was only able to meet Jessy once to talk about the situation. Aside from the papers with her name, there was also the casing; that was what she needed a lab for. According to the other papers that was taken, there were some information about strains of viruses stemming from "Progenitor" or so as they dubbed it. But so far, the only one with specifics were about a T-virus, whatever the hell that was. If her guess was right, the T-virus was contained inside the casing she found. She and Jessy dared not check it considering the risks were too high. Based on the papers, it has the ability to infect through air. Cher left papers with Jessy whose forte and interest lies in the field of science.

A week has passed since Cher had shared her discovery with her best friend. Her concern of traveling to Jessy's house was starting to bug the girl. Fortunately, Claire came and invited her to stay at the house for a while, and though it did cause her some paranoia, she was assured of ride to Jessy's and a nearer place to stay for the duration of the summer. Chris agreed, though a little doubtful. His reason to Claire did not go unheard to Cher, even if he thought it did, "_Will it be healthy for her if that house was the reason she got a little unstable?" _The day their parents died, Cher knew it would be a very long time before she could ever enter my parent's room or walk through the front door with ease. Or maybe just two years would do.

Either way, Cher decided it was time to know how strong she's become.

* * *

When the two arrived at their home, Cher felt her lungs stricken. Haunting memories would never leave unless faced by the person himself and bury them to the past.

As she climbed the front porch, scents and sights have awakened her to the good ol' memories she has buried along with the bad ones. She could practically felt her home welcoming her return. Claire gently opened the door for her younger sister before saying, "If you're not ready that's fine with me and Chris. But don't you think it's time to move on, Cher? Aside from that, you should see how much Lucky has grown." Her smile pushed the younger girl's two-year guilt backwards as Cher tried to replace it with anticipation and led herself through the front door.

Cher was able to take two steps before she stopped; not because of fear but of surprise. She could hardly recognize the medium-sized dog; if not for the familiar golden brown fur that greeted her, she would've doubted it was the same dog she found in the garden behind the Church. Looking through the dog's cheerful eyes made her remember first time she saw those eyes. What happened there was something she considered as the second worse experience she's ever felt in her entire life.

Cher threw it out of the window as she remembered that those questions in her past could be answered soon and went back to the matter at hand. "Wow, you've grown so big. Did you miss me, boy?" Claire walked passed the two, and went into the kitchen to prepare some food for the three of them.

The guilt started to crawl back as the warmth of seeing Lucky started to disappear. "So how's college? I heard it can pretty stressful." Cher's mind was all too eager to strike up some conversation with her eldest sister, doing anything to prevent herself from running and bailing out from the house.

"You have no idea. I bet living with big bro is easier than college."Claire replied with a smile as the youngest felt the atmosphere become lighter.

"You cannot be more wrong. I am practically cursing my Professor Borne. If it wasn't for the long assignment I could've slept more peacefully without he knowledge that Chris brought Jill home and into his room."

"Really? And I thought he said there was no chance for something like that to happen between them."

"Oh, and the noises didn't help me concentrate, especially when it was ten in the evening." As the conversation went from Chris's blooming relationship with Jill, to school and to our love lives, Cher realized her siblings could easily face the one thing she never could; living in this house with ease and despite the welcoming she felt as she saw the house, the memories that came with it was enough to make her feel sad the whole day.

No person could ever remove the marks of his memories (except brain damage), but he is always given the choice to run away or face them. As of today, Cher decided to walk the latter path. Every step is she makes is there, slowly but surely.

At seven in the evening, Claire turned the TV on while Cher continued to brush Lucky, and noticed that even his fur has grown longer and softer. A reporter appeared on the screen, showing a gruesome murder. _Pitiful_, was what ran through Cher's mind, _but it wasn't like there's anything anyone can do_. "...two children have mutilated beyond recognition as they were found in the Victory Park. Judging from the bite marks, investigations suggest of another cannibalistic activity. The RPD decided that it was time for the S.T.A.R.S. to step in and investigate the murders themselves as the situation only seem to get worse. As for the government..." Claire and Cher felt their bodies tense and stiffen, but for entirely different reasons. Cher couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to act quick enough and let the murders reach the point where her brother's team was now involved.

"What could've done this to them?" Claire asked with disgust and worry.

As Cher grabbed the phone, she knew there was only one way to find out.

* * *

AN: Finished! It has been a long time since I've updated. I was getting worried I might not be able to do this anymore! PHEW!


	5. Important Note

You guys remember when I said this story is discontinued and will be rewritten? Well, here you are!

The official rewrite of the Rain's Windy Approach and the Caterpillar on a Leaf is here. **"Another Perspective" **

Hope you all read it! :)


End file.
